Christmas Ball
by litlolme32
Summary: Written for 5 things in a Chlollie Christmas fic challenge on LJ. Must include: Christmas Tree, Snow, Mistletoe, Necklace, Ring. Rated G. Complete.


**One week before Christmas, **

**Star City, California.**

**Rosemont Dance Studio.**

.."Will you please take this seriously?" Chloe snapped at Oliver. He was entering the dance studio a half an hour late and Chloe was clearly agitated.

"Sorry, but if I hadn't stayed those bonuses wouldn't have gotten sent." He spoke as he took off his suit coat and loosened his tie. "Why are you so anxious about this?" he grinned as he approached her. She was wearing shorts and a button up blouse tied over her belly and dance heels.

"Because, we've only practiced one time and it wasn;t that great! Because that stuffy Mrs. Arment seems to think that I'm only another notch in your belt. That I can't handle the Christmas Party…" she sighed "and you." She mumbled. "And I want to show that bitty that I can do all of that and win that stinking trophy." Ollie tried to stifle his laughter and hit the remote for the stereo and the Brian Setzer Orchestra began to play a lively and quick step swing song. Ollie turned grabbed Chloe's hand in a surprising move and led her in a quick dance that had her sweating and panting and relying in him to hold her up when they were done.

"See, nothing to worry about." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. She just looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"How did you, when did you?"

"Baby there is plenty of surprises left in me," he winked dipped her and kissed her soundly. He up righted her and her face was a wash with color.

"Mrs. Arment has always thought she needed to stick her nose in my business. You're doing a great job with the party, and you are NOT another notch in my belt." He cupped her face tenderly. "You saved me sidekick, you got your hands dirty and brought me back from the brink of self destruction. I could never ever thank you enough for that. You deemed me worthy when I was worthless, and if it takes me to my dying breath to repay you than baby that's what I'm gonna do." He spun her over to where the remote was resting and had her cue the music again. "And if this trophy is so important for you take out of her blue blooded claws, then let's go get it." Chloe hit the play button again and the song kicked on. The next thing she knew she was being held taught against his body and pulled back onto the dance floor and spun away from him. She turned to see the twinkle in his eye as he made his way toward her in time with the music and wrapped her in his arms as they began to move around the floor.

**December 23, 2009- **

Chloe was watching out the front door as it was well past the time for the UPS man to show up and the snow that had been lightly falling all day was now coming in a torrent of flakes.

"Chloe?" Ollie spoke from behind her. He had a large cup of hot chocolate in his hands for her. She turned trying to mask the frown on her face. He smiled. "Come on Tower, lets go sit by the fire." He handed her the cup of chocolate and then turned to head into the expanse of the manor's living room. She sighed and followed him.

"See, I knew I should have just gone to pick it up myself or even sent Bart. The party is tomorrow and no dress." She harrumphed and sat on the couch next to him leaning against his broad chest.

"It'll work out, it always does." He smiled. "So…" he smiled looking over at her. "Were you a good girl this year?" he asked.

"What? So you're Santa now?"

"Snark, now that's not really naughty but do you really want to risk getting off the nice list?" he teased.

"Ohhhh, what has gotten into you?" she teased, he only smiled arrogantly.

"Well?" he asked. "I've had this tenacious and beautiful blond staying with me. I had a heart to heart with Mr. Clause and pleaded on her behalf."

"Really? You know St. Nick."

"Please, I've entertained Sultans, Princes, Kings and Dukes. I've had the fastest and strongest men on the planet sit at my dinner table and eat all of my food, and you doubt I know Mr. Clause?" he grinned.

Chloe just sat and smiled. "So what did Santa say?"

"That you were on the bubble. You've been really good but sometimes the snark is just a tad over the top. He said there was a way for you to make up for it."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." He spoke and wrapped an arm around her. "See he knows that I've been Santa at the Children's Hospital for the last 5 years and he thought that if you would be my elf you would solidify your spot on the nice list."

"You can't be serious?" she spoke turning to look at him. "I have a million things to do which include finding a dress for the party. I don't….."

"Just remember the naughtiest get a lump of coal." He grinned.

"What time is this again?" she asked knowing that he was probably going to win.

"11" he spoke. "As Santa I give out toys, read a few stories, and then we serve them lunch, and every year I go to a different floor, last year was the burn unit. This year it's oncology." His smile waned.

Chloe saw the sadness take over his whole demeanor. "Ollie, you give so much to that hospital and the research, you make a difference in their lives and tomorrow will be no different."

"I know, I do, but I just wish there was more,"

"I know, but you do the best you can with what you're blessed with and that's way more than what some others in your position do." She kissed his cheek.

"So will ya be my elf tomorrow?" he smiled at her.

"Ohhh you're good," she smiled. "Yeah, I'll be your elf." She laughed. He nly laughted and kissed her cheek. They sat in companionable silence staring at the fire…

--

Ollie surprised Chloe that next morning with breakfast in bed; strawberry crepes, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. There was a small wrapped box on the tray.

"What's this?" she asked as he set the tray on her lap.

"Open it." He smiled.

Chloe looked at him suspiciously. She grabbed the box and shook it than ripped open the paper. Inside was a famous baby blue box. "Tiffany's?" she questioned. He only shrugged and stole a piece of her bacon. She opened the box slowly and gasped. Inside on the velvet pad was a silver angel pendant on a chain. It was very dainty and elegant. She just looked up at him in surprise.

"So I was looking around for a gift for you to wear to the ball…….you're my angel," he smiled. She leaned over the tray and kissed him tenderly.

"Ollie, I did what I needed to do, what's the JL without Green Arrow? Who's Tower with out her Green Bean?" she teased.

"You are who you are meant to be. And you are destined for greatness." He smiled and looked at his watch. "Now enjoy your breakfast I have a few things to do before the Children's Hopital Christmas shindig." He kissed her again and stood to head into the shower. Chloe just shook her head as she watched that fine butt walk away from her.

--

Chloe hissed and harrumphed as she changed clothes in the employee bathroom at the hospital, 'I'm going to kill Oliver Queen!' she thought as she pulled the red and white striped tights up her legs. The skirt to the outfit was mid thigh; she had a green vest that went over a white turtle neck. Her hat which was a green Santa hat had ears sewn on the sides and a bell at its tip. The shoes were green elf shoes with pointed tips and bells on the toes. She folded her clothes and put them in her bag and carried it out to the front desk. The nurse at the desk smiled and led her to the room where Santa was waiting.

--

Santa was fluffing up his belly and adjusting his hat when Chloe entered the room. He turned and smiled seeing the anger on her face. She marched up to him and put her finger on his chest. She blushed as she stared up into his face, she knew he was smiling even though it was well hidden behind his beard.

"You are in so much trouble mister!"

"Really? I think you look great!" he teased.

"Don't be getting fresh Clause!" she smiled. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Thanks for being here with me today. You do look amazing," He waggled his eyebrows at her. She shook her head. There was a light wrap on the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"They're ready for you." She smiled. Ollie nodded and grabbed his bag of toys. Chloe led the way and he followed.

Chloe couldn't count the moments that had reaffirmed her decision to move on with Oliver. Some days it was hard knowing who he was and the responsibility he carries on his shoulders and truth be told she would get that old flash of inadequacy He would then say something or do something to reassure her and make her feel better. Something as simple as a smile, touch or even asking her opinion on a business matter.

Today would trump every one of those moments. She watched as the man behind the Santa suit wowed and charmed the children of the Oncology floor. Those little bald heads with the feeding tubes and IV's were normal children in his presence. Some would only have their pictures taken others did it with their families. How ever it happened he gave them moments of absolute normalcy and the joy of just being a kid. A few spent as much as 10 minutes talking to him and each one was given a stack of toys. Chloe could see the tears glistening in his eyes and knew this was wringing his gigantic heart.

The last child was a very sick 5 year old boy who the nurses had told the couple probably wouldn't get to see New Years' Day. He sat on Ollie's lap and whispered in his ear, " I wanted to be a Super Hero when I grew up to join the Justice League and to meet Superman." He smiled. "And can you leave some extra presents for my mommy and daddy? I'm going to be in heaven soon and I know that they're going to miss me." Oliver could only nod, tears were sliding down his face. He hugged the little boy and gave him his toys. Ollie carried him to the middle of the room and he sat on his lap as he read a few Christmas stories to the group. When he was done the nurses took him and got all the families and kids settled at the tables to eat lunch and Ollie went to Chloe. He whispered in her ear, she nodded and went to go and "Powder" her nose.

Chloe reentered the scene Santa was helping to serve lunch. Chloe jumped right in and was all smiled and laughter. The kids and families were doing the same and tons of pictures were being taken. As dinner was waning Santa was getting ready to say good bye and stood in the middle of the room. Chloe came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Boys and girls, I have just been informed that there is a very special visitor that wants to meet you." The crowd went quiet. He turned to the boy who was seeing his last Christmas and smiled. He moved toward him, kneeled at his feet and whispered something in his ear. The boys face lit up and he took a big breath and shouted, "Superman!!!

In a blur the man in blue stood next to Santa and his elf. He held a red bag of presents. The kids cheered. "Merry Christmas Santa!" he spoke. "I know you're busy, I can take this from here." He smiled. Santa nodded and turned to the group.

"Merry Christmas to all." He waved and he and his elf left the ward as Superman stole the show.

--

Chloe was worried. Ollie was asked to go to other parts of the Hospital and she had to leave to go to the party. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him and she knew him, he would be heart heavy.

Chloe left the hospital to go shopping. She never got her dress delivered and wasn't about to let the old bitty win. Chloe made it to her car and on her passenger seat was a garment bag and a bouquet of tulips. She opened the door and underneath of the flowers was a card. She opened it slowly and inside it said simply, "Thanks, O," she shook her head and looked back at the hospital. She shut her door walked around to drivers side hopped in an went home to shower and change.

--

The weather on Christmas Eve in California was a balmy 60 degrees. Stepping from the limo and up the few steps to the hall the scenery went from Surf City, USA to a winter wonderland. Chloe was amazed when she had drawn up the plans for this it was just two dimensional; seeing the real deal was awe inspiring. "Snow" was everywhere and in some spots snow men were placed dressed in fancy dress. Elegant snow flakes were hung everywhere and the biggest decorated tree she had ever seen was in the corner of the ball room. Mistletoe was hung over the dance floor in the largest display Chloe had ever seen.

"Well, well well," The nasty bitty came up to Chloe with her trophy husband in tow.

"Yes, Margine?" Chloe spoke with an edge of disdain in her voice.

"Where is Oliver?" she snickered. "I heard he went to Paris?" she snipped. Chloe just scowled.

"He's not in FRANCE" she annunciated.

"Oh dear, not the country,Hilton. He wanted someone more in his bubble." She smiled. Chloe's face fell. She wanted to turn and run when she felt a huge warm hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Arment." Oliver's voice was like heaven in Chloe's ears. "You wouldn't be starting any trouble would you?" he spoke. Chloe looked up at him and he only stared at the old woman. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to get into this battle with me. I'm this successful for a reason. This young lady has done nothing to you, now unless you have a compliment on the room or the gala, I would strongly suggest that you go and greet the rest of the guests." The lady was guppy breathing. She nodded to the couple then dragged her husband away.

Chloe turned to him and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"No, need. Sorry I was late, I had an errand to run." He smiled the gave her the once over. He had seen this dress and knew it was for her. It was a vintage dress in an emerald green. It was an exact replica of Marilyn Monroe's from 'The Seven Year Itch'. Chloe blushed at his gaze. "You look beautiful."

"It's beautiful, you sure I can dance in this?" she asked. He winked at her and kissed her cheek. He then weaved her arm in his and led her further into the room to greet the guests. After nearly 30 minutes of greetings Oliver had to take on his role as emcee

.

"Ladies and Gentleman, dinner will be served shortly. It is time for that long honored tradition of the dance off. For those of you that are new here; the dance off is a tradition that started nearly 30 years ago. The ladies auxiliary wanted to add a little spice to the event. The trophy," he spoke and it was handed to him by another member of the auxiliary. "Is purely for bragging rights." He laughed. "All the members have worked really hard on this benefit and we are proud to announce that they have earned nearly 5 million dollars for the Children's Hospital this year." The room erupted in applause.

"So with out further ado, let the dancing begin."

Three couples went and danced a waltz, a rumba, and salsa. Chloe was at the Queen table talking to members of the board when she was cued to get onto the dance floor. Ollie was across the room talking to other guests. The next thing she hears is the opening to their music.

MICKEY:  
Silvia...

Ollie was in the middle of the dance floor arms crossed over his chest and smiling like a fool.

SILVIA:  
Yes Mickey?

Chloe turned and smiled at him.

MICKEY:  
How do you call your loverboy?

Ollie had moved a couple of steps toward her and she shook her head.

SILVIA:  
Come 'ere loverboy!!

She moved closer to him

MICKEY:  
And if he doesn't answer?

SILVIA:  
Ohh loverboy!

MICKEY:  
And if he STILL doesn't answer?

They walked toward each other and Ollie wrapped his arms around her and dipped her.

SILVIA:  
I simply say  
Baby,  
Oohh baby  
My sweet baby  
You're the one

The music changed to a medley of big band Christmas songs that they danced to. The crowd was going nuts. At the end Ollie had spun Chloe away from him so she was facing the crowd. Her face was red, she was out of breath, and laughing. The chairman of the hospital board called all the couples to the floor. Chloe was still laughing as Ollie wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, what a show this year indeed. The judges have voted and congratulations to Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan our 2009 dance champs." He handed Chloe the trophy and she was grinning like an idiot. Ollie kissed her soundly and she hugged him. The servers than started coming out with the entrees. Chloe and Ollie made their way to the table amidst many congratulations. She had gotten her trophy, the benefit was a hit and Mrs. Arment came and congratulated them and wanted to bury the hatchet. Chloe sighed this was turning into one fantastic Christmas.

--

By the end of the night, the hall was empty save the caterers who were still cleaning up. The venue would be used by the woman's shelter the next day for their Christmas party. Ollie and Chloe dancing cheek to cheek on the dance floor, a slow song echoing in the hall.

"I'm so proud of you, you know." He smiled looking down on her. Chloe could only smile.

"Bah, wasn't anything special. Look at you, you made that little boys life by calling you know who."

"Nah, Clark would have come if he had known, he's such a big softy." He laughed. Ollie kissed the top of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. He grew quiet again and Chloe knew he was brooding.

"What's on your mind Queen?" she asked staring up at his face.

"When my parents died, I felt alone. Even with all my handlers, it was still a pretty lonely existence. I feel like I've been to hell and back several times over this lifetime. The difference now?" he asked.

"Is?"

"You. You are the light in my life Chloe. You are like sunshine all the time, no matter how bleak our lives get. You light the way. I love you," he smiled.

"I love you to stretch." She got onto her top toes and kissed his softly.

"Good, then marry me." He smiled.

"Sorry?" she stopped. He dropped onto bended knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his tux pocket. He opened it slowly and Chloe gasped at the gems that were hidden. On a stunning platinum band were two stones a diamond and an emerald tastefully entertained. Ollie smiled at her expression.

"Marry me Chloe. You are absolutely amazing to me. My Christmas miracle came the day I met you. I want you to know every day how special you are and what you mean to me."

"Ollie, I," she whispered then leaned and kissed him. "Yes." She pulled back tears falling from her eyes. He slid the ring onto her finger then kissed it gently. He sighed then stood up and spun her around.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered as the Church bells across the street could be heard ringing in the new day………


End file.
